wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Жрец
Жрец - это мастер лечения и поддержки в игре, в тоже время с удивительно сильным потенциальным уроном. Его способности лечить и накладывать благотворные заклинания на союзников, избегать аггро, рассеивать благотворные заклинания у врагов, рассеивать вредоносные заклинания со своих союзников, а также способность воскрешать павших приятелей делает его важным членом любой группы, независимо от того PvP это группа или PvE. Возможности жреца *Лечение: лечение одной цели, лечение группы, лечение рейда, периодичное лечение, предотвращение урона, воскрешение. *Светлая магия: поддержка, рассеивание и излечение болезни, прямой урон. *Темная магия: прямой урон, периодичный урон, сожжение маны, управление угрозой, захват сознания. *Разное: контроль. Таланты Жрец имеет две специализации талантов для лечения игроков - Жрецы Света, Жрецы Послушания и одну специализацию для боя - Темные жрецы. Послушание leftВетвь талантов Послушание направлена на уменьшение получаемого урона, а также на улучшение защитных способностей жреца, как Слово силы: Стойкость и Внутренний огонь. Жрец Послушания, имея потоковое заклинание Искупление, является одним из лучших лекарей одной цели. Основное направление талантов Послушания – не дать умереть Танку при получении им большого урона в короткий промежуток времени. Жрец Послушания при получении рейдом массового урона может помочь лекарям рейда, используя заклинание Слово Силы: Щит. Имея таланты на уменьшение времени применения заклинания Массовое рассеивание, Жрец Послушания очень полезен в боях, когда монстр накладывает на рейд магические отрицательные эффекты. Имея заклинание Искупление со временем восстановление 12 секунд, которое может предотвратить смерть незадачливого игрока, Жрец Послушания также один из лучших лекарей для ‘исправления ошибок’. Жрец послушания также замечательный игрок в PvP с достаточным количеством способностей помогающих Жрецу выжить в непростых ситуациях PVP-боя. Свет leftЖрецы света одни из самых разноплановых лекарей в игре, с разнообразным набором умений, повышающих эффективность группы. В пятом ряду ветки таллантов "Свет" Жрец Света получаеть крайне полезный таллант для 5 очков таллантов. Духовное направление увеличивает силу заклинаний Жреца на 25% от его показателя духа. Далее ,Дух воздаяния, который не только увеличивает весь дух на 5%, но и когда Жрец умрает, он остаеться жить духом на поле боя, которы может исцелять любыми заклинаниями без затрат маны 15 секунд. Он может легко предотвратить Вайп, или если это случилось вначлае боя, Жрец может воскресить Друдида. В талланте девятого ряда есть невероятно полезная способность Жреца Света, это Круг исцеления, который мгновенно исцеляет до 5 участников группы или рейда, находящихся рядом с целью, и восстанавливаеться всего за 6 секунд. Эта ключевая способность жреца света в AoE лечении рейда. Заключительный таллант в ветке это оберегающий дух. Дух увеличивает эффективность лечения цели на 40%, а также предотвращает смерть цели, при этом жертвуя собой. Эта жертва прекращает эффект увеличения эффективности лечения, но вылечивает цель на 50% от его максимального здоровья. Оберегающий Дух действует только 10 секунд , но имеет по справедливому короткое время восстановления: 3 минтуы. Тьма leftA Forsaken priest in shadowform.Shadow talents primarily enhance a priest's damage. One of the most important Shadow spells gained through Shadow talents is Mind Flay, a three second channeled spell that causes damage and slows the target to 50% of its movement speed. The Spirit Tap talent is generally the recipient of any priest's first talent point. After killing a mob that grants experience or a player that grants honor, Spirit Tap doubles the priest's spirit and allows 50% mana regeneration while casting for 15 seconds. Another important talent in the Shadow tree is Vampiric Embrace, available at level 30. This Shadow spell casts a debuff on a target for five minutes, which heals all party members for X% of the priest's damage on the target. It is also the pre-requisite to Shadowform. The Silence spell and its prerequisite, Improved Psychic Scream, are utility talents placed in the middle of the Shadow tree. It is generally used for PvP purposes. Another vital talent of the Shadow tree is Shadowform. When activated, Shadowform gives the priest a 15% Shadow spell damage bonus and a 15% reduction to all damage taken. It also prevents the casting of Holy spells, except for Cure Disease and Abolish Disease. As such, Vampiric Embrace is the only option besides consumables for a priest in Shadowform to heal themself. As of 3.0.2 Shadowform also allows your DoT damage over time effects to crit and decreases threat generated by 30%. One of the most useful Shadow talents, Vampiric Touch, causes a 15 second DoT effect on the target. On a successful Mind Blast hit, it provides an amount of mana equal to 0.25% of up to 10 raid or party members' total mana for 15 seconds. One talent added by the Burning Crusade is Misery, which raises the party or raid's chance to hit the target with spells by 3% at maximum rank. This is extremely useful in parties and raids as it allows other casters in the party/raid to replace hit gear with gear that would otherwise provide more overall DPS. With the addition of patch 3.0.2 and the release of Wrath of the Lich King, Shadow priests gained an Evocation-style instant-cast mana regeneration spell called Dispersion, along with an area of effect spell called Mind Sear, removing the two largest weaknesses of the class prior to the newest expansion. Common leveling and end game priest builds. Базовые характеристики Базовые характеристики жреца - дух для регенерации маны, интеллект для большого запаса маны и хороших критических ударов, и выносливость для большего количество здоровья. Характеристики повышаются за счет экипировки. Расы Следующие расы могут играть за жреца: Альянс *Дворфы *Люди *Ночные эльфы *Дренеи Орда *Нежить *Тролли *Эльфы Крови Оружие и Броня Жрецы могут носить только тканевую броню. Жрецы начинают с умением обращаться с Одноручным дробящим оружием и жезлами а также могут выучиться обращению с кинжалами и посохами у Мастеров Оружия по достижении 10-го уровня. Внешние ссылки *http://forums.wow-europe.com/board.html?forumId=10019&sid=5 - раздел, посвященный жрецам на оффициальном форуме RU *http://forum.worldofwarcraft.ru/forumdisplay.php?f=20 - раздел форума worldofwarcraft.ru, посвященный жрецам. *http://www.shadowpriest.com - Комьюнити Темных жрецов ENG *http://www.ensidia.com/community/post/215/ - Гайд по Светлым Жрецам от гильдии Ensidia ENG *http://www.ensidia.com/community/post/905/ - Гайд по Темным Жрецам от гильдии Ensidia ENG en:Priest it:Prete pl:Priest